


All That Jazz

by holiday_spice2



Category: Chicago (2002), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holiday_spice2/pseuds/holiday_spice2
Summary: {Chicago AU}fame hungry and star struck 25 year old Geenia Way, finds herself walking around a nightclub hoping to get lucky and find a man who has connections to someone who'll give her the spotlight.That is until she bumps into player, Frank Anthony Iero. Still desperate for her name to be known, she sleeps with the man. Only to realize that he wasn't who he says he was, and well the night ends with a bang.





	1. Chapter 1

{Chicago AU}  
fame hungry and star struck 25 year old Geenia Way, finds herself walking around a nightclub hoping to get lucky and find a man who has connections to someone who'll give her the spotlight.   
That is until she bumps into player, Frank Anthony Iero. Still desperate for her name to be known, she sleeps with the man. Only to realize that he wasn't who he says he was, and well the night ends with a bang.


	2. He Had It Comin'

You have literally no clue how excited I am for this holy hell  
Okay I grew up watching that movie and it's still one of my favorites   
I'm not gonna waste anymore time on this OKAY BYE   
\-   
Frank : Fred {32} |   
Gerard : Roxie {25} |   
-

You have literally no clue how excited I am for this holy hellOkay I grew up watching that movie and it's still one of my favorites I'm not gonna waste anymore time on this OKAY BYE - Frank : Fred {32} | Gerard : Roxie {25} | - 

Third POV / smut / killing / sleeping around / murder / 1920's / showgirls /let's go my friend 


End file.
